The Secret of the ThunderCat
by KathyKat101
Summary: A random one-shot based on a scene from 'Heeeere's Lassie'


**Random one shot I thought of after watching the previews for 6.11. I saw the rummage sale scene, and had one of those "what if" moments. Do I think it will actually happen this way? Of course not! But it's fun to write about anyways! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Psych, not Thunder Cats, not even this graham cracker I'm eating. (Most of the first part is just the rummage sale scene that I went to the trouble of writing out, so I definitely don't own that. [Just to clarify])**

Gus walked into the Psych office, and stared around confusedly as he saw what Shawn has done to the office. The room looked as if every item in a child's toy box had been laid out around the room. That was if the entire contents of that toy box had sticky-notes on them with ridiculously high prices.

As Gus made his way deeper into the office, he saw Shawn and Juliet sitting at Shawn's desk, quietly discussing the prices for the rest of the items.

"Shawn." Gus said, giving Shawn him one of his signature 'you're annoying me' looks.

"Gus, Buddy!" Shawn hurried over to the window like opening where Gus was standing. "Do you remember when I spent all that dough on the weekend retreat with Jules?" Shawn asked, speaking quietly so that Juliet couldn't hear him.

"It was _my_ dough. Of course I remember." Gus replied heatedly.

"Alright, alright." Shawn glanced nervously over his shoulder at Juliet before walking around to the other side of the wall so that he and Gus could speak in private. "Look dude. We don't have a case. No case, no money, so I'm just trying to raise a little _cash_, to pay you back. I've already made 50 bucks! And-"

Shawn was interrupted as a red headed kid cleared his throat loudly and held up a doll marked with a $12 note.

"Is this a _joke?"_ the kid asked incredulously.

"No, it's not a joke." Shawn responded. "If you don't like it, buy something else."

The kid gave the doll one last glance before carelessly tossing it onto a desk and angrily walking away.

"Listen Shawn. If you really want to raise some cash, why don't you just sell the engagement ring you didn't give to Juliet?" Gus said.

"Are you _crazy_?" Shawn whispered angrily. "How dare you! That's my Grammas' ring. It is a prized Spencer family heirloom."

"Which you stashed in a Nintendo DS and almost lost forever."

"Which will never happen again, because now it's in the most secure place _ever_."

"Where? The safety deposit box?"

Shawn grinned. "Even better. A ThunderCat." Shawn's smile suddenly fell off his face as he looked around the room. "Speaking of which… where- where is that thing?"

"That will be seven dollars." Juliet's voice came from across the room as she took the money from the red haired kid. In her hand was the red ThunderCat toy that the kid had just purchased.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shawn shouted across the office. "That is not. For sale." Shawn jogged across the room to get the toy back. "Sorry, sorry Ferman. Just uh- you're gonna have to hand that over."

"He did pay full price for it Shawn." Juliet said, holding up the seven dollars Ferman had just given to her.

"Well, I'm gonna buy it back, Jules."

"Price just went up King Fisher." Ferman said snobbishly.

"King Fisher? Ferman, I will give you $15, not a penny more."

Behind Shawn, Gus signaled to Ferman to demand more money for it, a sign Ferman mimicked, causing Shawn to sigh and get the envelope that contained the money they had made.

"This is $57. It's all I have." Shawn pleaded

Shawn and Ferman exchanged items at the same times, and ugly look on Shawn's face as he parted with all their money.

"Sucker." Ferman snickered as he walked out the door.

Shawn turned around and glared at Gus, knowing he was the one who inspired Ferman to ask for that much money.

"Well, I don't want to be responsible for running an over-priced Salvation Army. So I'm going to get some nachos." Gus grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and started to walk towards the door.

"Get me some?" Shawn called after him

"Nope." Gus replied immediately, as the door swung shut behind him.

Shawn turned back to Juliet, then looked down at the tiny action figure in his hands and hugged it close to his chest. He inwardly promised himself that he would never be so careless with it again.

"So what's so special about that thing?" Juliet asked.

"Well, look at it Jules! I mean, it's got a little fuzzy face!"

"You can get those things for a dollar each on eBay Shawn."

"Plus shipping Jules! Plus shipping! Besides, my dad got this for me."

"If you're so attached to things your father got you, then why are you so desperate to get rid of this?" Juliet held up a light blue shirt with a picture of Shawn and Henry fishing ironed onto the front."

"_Because_. It has a grape juice stain on it." Shawn put the toy on the corner of his desk and took the shirt back from Juliet to replace it on the table.

"How old is this thing anyways?" Juliet asked, reaching for the small plastic cat that Shawn has just put down.

"No!" Shawn raced over to the desk and whipped the toy into his hand before Juliet could grab it.

Juliet raised her eyebrows at him, and Shawn hurried to think of an explanation for his panicky repossession.

"It's, uh… fragile."

"It's made of plastic Shawn."

"Plastic can break too, Jules!"

Juliet rolled her eyes and turned back to the desk to write up another price tag.

As soon has Juliet's back was turned to him, Shawn grabbed one of Gus' thick pharmaceutical books that he had hollowed out, and quickly placed the toy into the hole. He then turned back to Juliet and walked over to her side.

"So, since Gus is being a cooty face, I figure we should get something for ourselves to eat."

"There's a new smoothie shop that's right around the corner." Juliet said hopefully, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Smoothies it is then!" Shawn gave her a quick kiss, before grabbing his coat off Gus' chair. "I'll be back before you can say 'Gus eats big blubbery balloons'!"

"Why would I want to say that?" Juliet said quietly to herself as he left. She then got up and walked around to all the tables and organized all the displays. She had just finished adding the last price tag to a pineapple plushy, when a car honked loudly outside, causing Juliet to jumped backwards in surprise and crash into the book shelf, causing all the books and pictures on it to fall off.

"Dang it." She said softly, bending down to pick up all the items that had fallen. Luckily, Gus didn't trust Shawn around glass photo frames, so there was no damage done to the pictures. She scooped them all up and put them back in what she thought was the right order. She kneeled down again and scooped up all the books and carefully put them back on the shelf. She reached to her left for the large, black, book that had fallen open. Inside that book, Juliet saw the small action figure that Shawn was so crazy about. After a quick glance behind her to confirm that Shawn wasn't back yet, Juliet reached over and picked it up. She held it up to the light and examined it from every angle, trying to figure out what made it so special to her boyfriend. She was reaching down to put it back, when it occurred to her that a small plastic toy shouldn't weigh as much as this one did. She gently unscrewed the head, then gasped in surprise as she saw what it contained. She had just pulled the ring out of the toy, as Shawn walked into the office.

"Great news Jules! The smoothie guy was distracted, and gave us large smoothies! Even though I only paid for m-" Shawn broke off as Juliet turned around and he saw what was in her hand.

"Shawn." She said in a measured voice. "What is this?"

"T- That's um… That's a ThunderCat Jules." Shawn stuttered. He put the two smoothies down on us' desk so that they wouldn't spill in his shaking hands.

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him, raising the ring higher to clearly indicate what she was referring to."

"Oh, that! Well, um, you see Jules… Gus, he- he likes to…. Play dress up. And um, he wears that ring to… make him feel like a… Princess." Shawn inwardly groaned to himself, knowing that what he had just said was the worst story he had ever told."

Juliet glared at him again, intimidating him to tell the truth.

Shawn sighed and resigned himself to being honest with her. "It's my Grandmother's old wedding ring."

"And why do you have it hidden inside of a three inch tall action figure?"

"Because I- I wanted it to be ready for when the perfect moment came to… propose to you." Shawn said these last three words quietly, looking embarrassed and staring down at the floor. When he looked up again, he saw that Juliet had moved closer, and was standing mere inches away from him.

"You, Shawn Spencer, the man who wasn't even ready to move in with me, wants to get married?"

"Sort of… not really.. I just…" Shawn took a deep breath and told her the only thing he could be honest with himself about. "When I am ready, all I know is that I want it to be _you_ that I'm kneeling in front of."

Juliet gave him a loving look, and stood on her toes to gently give him a kiss. "That may be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." She said when they broke apart.

"Really? It wasn't too cheddary?" Shawn asked her with a small smile.

"More like parmaseany. But not the kind that you get with your pizza."

"Yea, that one stinks." Shawn agreed.

They both stood in silence for a minute before Juliet spoke again.

"I'll make you a deal."Juliet started, wrapping her arms around his waist. "When the day comes that you are ready, I'll act just as surprised when you pull out that ring as I would have been if this moment hadn't happened."

"Sounds like a plan." Shawn bent down and brought his lips to hers again, silently thanking whatever superior force had sent him a girlfriend as amazing as Juliet.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
